<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Paths Intertwine by wolfpelt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924927">When Paths Intertwine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpelt/pseuds/wolfpelt'>wolfpelt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpelt/pseuds/wolfpelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic takes place after the latest The Vaulted Road video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UuLD-0lndY<br/>“Italics in quotes” are thoughts</p><p>All of the gays felt the tension in their stares let's be real</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana/Leona (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic takes place after the latest The Vaulted Road video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UuLD-0lndY<br/>“Italics in quotes” are thoughts</p><p>All of the gays felt the tension in their stares let's be real</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leona furrowed her brows, absolutely perplexed at what had just happened,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “the sun and moon… one whole? They seemed happy for heretics…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly snapped back to attention as two heavy footsteps came to a halt a top the mountain behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana stared in awe as if she were surprised to see her long lost friend in the flesh. The mountain was nearly silent, not even a soldier moved to avoid provoking the heretical murderer. The cold air that whipped over Diana’s skin added to her apprehension. Her armor was freezing and her nerves were shot, but you couldn’t see that on her face. She preferred to keep a stoic front to intimidate her enemies</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “I know we must fight at one point…”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her crescent sword grew incredibly heavy in her hands. This was it the perfect time to strike while Leona was away from the temple, yet the battlefield stayed silent. She lowered her sword only standing motionless as if she were frozen.</span>
</p><p><span>Leona stared back at her perplexed at why Diana didn’t take her by surprise,</span><em><span> “Surely she could have won… She was ready and able...”  </span></em><span>As Leona relaxed her sword posture, Diana continued to stare at her blankly. The two had nearly forgotten they weren’t alone until the soldiers hesitantly loaded their bows, watching Diana cautiously in the process. The Lunari warrior knew exactly what was coming.  She felt a tinge of guilt at the thought of retreating, but the only other option would be to fight. The soldiers had fired their barrage, yet Diana’s swiftness allowed her to duck out of the way of most arrows. She grinned,</span><em><span> “These Solari suck. They can’t even-” </span></em><span>Before Diana could finish her thought an arrow made a gash at the side of her hand.</span> <span>“SHIT!” Diana screamed in pain continuing her retreat through the snow caps.</span></p><p>
  <span>“CEASE FIRE IMMEDIATELY!” Leona commanded as Diana had finally ducked out of view. “She posed no threat, why would you form a barrage behind my back?” Leona was distraught; she didn't have even have time to process what had just happened to the escapees let alone Diana. A soldier stepped forward and spoke with an indifferent tone, “She is Lunari, heretics must be dealt with to preserve prosperity.” His words made Leona wince with pain,</span>
  <em>
    <span>”Surely he cannot mean that we need to kill her, right? The Solari can survive with just one heretic, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She did her best to appear calm and collected as she continued to lecture her troops, "The Lunari did not attack us and we only had three troops. Our mission was to find the heretics." The remaining two soldiers then chimed in, "The tiny arrow volley was necessary to show our ferocity. We must always deny the Lunari the right to walk upon this sacred mountain." A wave of sadness washed over Leona as she realized that Diana was a Lunari now. Diana and Leona were best friends as kids ever since the Solari found Diana and brought her back to the temple. She would train, eat, and spar all day with Diana in the Solari temple halls. Leona thought her and Diana were meant to meet, yet now she felt as if she didn't know who she was at all. </span>
  <span>Leona managed to order her troops back to the temple while letting her thoughts and memories wreak havoc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona paced her room back and forth, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What was Diana even thinking. She never thinks about consequences for her actions!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She paused as her thoughts began to reel in her head, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What if she got hurt? Why would I care? She's chosen heresy... Are they really going to kill her?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She groaned and flopped on the floor to continue cleaning her armor. Usually, decisions were simple and not much happened, but when Diana left things have been harder on Leona. She knew that Diana had aligned herself with the Solari, but she didn't want to believe it. Diana had slaughtered the priests of the temple, yet Leona still refused to make an active search party for her, "<em>She's a traitor she left to join the Lunari she is not appeased with the way of the sun."</em>  She frequently thought to herself, yet she could never bring herself to do anything that would hurt Diana. By the time Leona was done polishing her armor</span>
  <span>, she had convinced herself that Diana needed to be in top condition if they were to ever fight, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Winning a duel against a weakened foe wouldn’t show the sheer strength that the Solari wielded! It would do our people a disservice for her to go down in a single blow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Are among the few almost logical arguments Leona used to convince herself to go help Diana. She quickly composed a letter addressed to Diana and wandered around the temple to find food and medical supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before she could change her mind she found herself outside of the building with only one question now: where exactly was Diana? </span>
  <span>The calm evening was beginning to fall to dusk when the light from the sunset caught the heaps of snow beyond her, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her blood! I can follow her trail.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glancing at the sun Leona figured she had enough time to find Diana’s base and leave the note and supplies. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>After I leave the supplies, my guilty conscience can heal and I will be able to display my true strength!”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Leona trekked through Mount Targon. She was able to find where the two escapees had turned into a constellation; s</span>
  <span>he searched the area as the sun set along the cloudy horizon. Sweat began to collect on her forehead as she scanned the area. Daylight was almost gone, which meant Leona’s time was running out. If she came back to the temple at night surely the night guard will ask why she isn’t resting for her early patrol, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I shouldn't have sneaked out of the temple don’t have a hidden way back in. I don’t know why I-”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before she could finish her thought a familiar voice came from behind her, calm yet stern, “Stop. Don’t move.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana held her sword to Leona’s back. Diana wasn’t as threatening as she thought. Leona has always had the build of a warrior: She stands tall at 6’1 and is one of the strongest warriors the Solari temple has crafted. While Diana isn’t small, she is still 3 inches shorter than Leona and less muscular. Fortunately for Diana, Leona’s guard was down. “Diana I came to-” as Leona began to turn around she felt a blade pierce the back of her armor.</p><p>Leona’s heart sank. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Leona spun around and caught Diana’s right arm. With one fluid movement, Leona shoved her arm under Diana’s armpit and threw her over her shoulder. As Diana felt her feet leave the ground, she tried to grab her sword to avoid being flipped. The sword dislodged from the thick plated armor and fell to the ground. The Lunari warrior tried to brace for the impact, but Leona held onto her left arm forcing Diana to take the full blow from the floor. </p><p>“Not bad for a big hunk of rock like you.” she teased through bruised lips. Diana was sturdier than the average person thanks to sparring with Leona, she was able to take a couple blows. Diana took her free arm and grabbed a fistful of the slurry of snow and rock forming below them. Shoving the slurry in Leona’s eyes, Diana was able to grab her sword. The two broke their encounter and stepped back to recover their stamina. Leona readied her sword but made no move to attack, “I am not your enemy today. Look, I came with gifts.” Diana spat at the ground, “What are your tricks Solari? What are you trying to pull?”</p><p>She lunged forward with her sword and was met by Leona’s shield, “Diana what’s gotten into you? I thought we were friends?” Diana managed to kick Leona’s sword out of her hands while she was focused on using her shield to block. “I thought we were friends as well. I thought you understood me.” Diana felt the same shakiness she felt a couple hours before. Her stomach felt uneasy and she felt as if she could cry, “We need to end this here.” Diana said as she choked back her tears and impaled her sword in the shield. </p><p>Leona was shocked by Diana’s voice and her strange attack, “I don’t want to fight you Diana!” The Lunari warrior let go of her sword to sweep under Leona and grab her thigh. Leona could feel the blood rush to her face and didn’t mind the grab until Diana broke Leona’s stance by pulling her leg out from under her and pushing her over. Leona’s fall knocked the air out of her lungs. As she lay there gasping for breath Diana grabbed her sword and held it to Leona’s neck, “If you do not wish to fight, leave.”</p><p>Leona was in a daze. Even though Diana had a blade to her neck, she was completely in awe at her best friend. It had been obvious that Diana was training; she had even practiced the moves Leona had taught her since she had last seen her. Leona still laid on the floor but slowly put her hands up, “If you want me to leave, that’s fine, but please I brought supplies for you. The archers shouldn’t have shot at you, you were peaceful, so this is the least I owe you. Leona crept backwards before setting down her gifts and getting up. Neither girl said a word to each other as Leona turned around and walked off. Diana knelt down to pick up the band aids and accidentally let out a smile, “<em> Why is she always trying to take care of me.” </em> She hid her smile and opened up the letter Leona had left. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Diana, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss you dearly. every time the sun sets I think of how you are doing. I miss sparing with you in the temple training grounds, and no one at the temple brings me the joy you do. Your luminosity lights my way even when my path is pitch black and I long to see you again, even if for a moment. I apologize that this note is short, the day is ending and I need to find your trail before any trace of you is blown away by the winds. I want to see you and know you are well. I know if we were under different circumstances we would remain close friends forever. I don’t think I could bring myself to hurt you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leona </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Diana, Leona had obeyed her wishes and had already left the battlefield because she broke down into tears. She had never wanted to leave Leona, but knew that she needed to figure out her destiny. Diana had no problems leaving the other Solari. She thought they were ignorant, but Leona had always been different. Now that they’re apart Diana had felt a crushing loneliness fall over her, “<em> No, She’s not Solari, she’s my best friend and I can’t lose her.” </em> Even though Diana had tried her best to put on a heartless front, she too could never bring herself to kill Leona, “ <em> I need to talk to her while she’s alone because staring at her isn’t doing any good.” </em></p><p>Diana dashed through the snowy night as she searched for Leona. The snow was fresh enough for Diana to make out her footprints, “ <em> Good. She still wears the same boots after all these years.” </em> Just as the Solari temple came into view she managed to spot Leona hiding behind some boulders, and without thinking, ran up to her. Diana grabbed her shoulder, “Leo-.” Leona yelped in shock; several guards took notice and began to grab torches. Leona felt panic leap through her body as she looked over her shoulder to see Diana, “What are you doing here!?” Leona wheezed under her breath. The guards opened the temple doors and had begun to walk towards the noise. “Leo come with me, please, I know a place we can talk.” The sound of metallic footsteps could be heard clanging against the ground as the troop of guards got near. Leona knew that the temple would be on alert after the yelp and didn’t have a better option at the moment, “Fine, but hurry they’re coming!” She desperately whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>6'1 is 6 feet 1 inch (~185cm for you European fans)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two women managed to sneak off into the night without being caught. Diana took Leona back to her temporary camp. Nothing too fancy, just a small cave that happened to form on the side of the mountain. It was dimly lit by candles and decorated by furniture Diana stole from the Solari temple. As the two entered the cave Diana muttered, “One second” as she knelt down to light the campfire pit in the middle of the floor. Meanwhile, Leona went to sit on a pile of cushions; she frowned, “<em> I was wondering where all my pillows kept going. </em>” The fire was small because of the damp kindling, yet Diana and Leona could feel the heat radiating from it.</p><p>Leona broke the silence, “Why did you bring me here? I thought you told me to leave.” Diana got up to sit next adjacent to Leona, “I read your letter.” Leona felt her heart skip a beat, “You actually read it? What’d you think?” Leona was sweaty; she swore her armor might fall off. “It reminded me of how kind and strong you are. I thought it was funny that you implied we’ve fought a lot.” Leona counted on her fingers, but only got to two before scratching her head.</p><p>“Well, when we did fight neither of us finished the battle before leaving.” Diana laughed, “Yeah because you got lucky.” That comment earned Diana a friendly punch on the shoulder, “In your dreams.” After the laughter subsided, Leona turned to Diana and spoke softly, “What happened Diana? Why would you become Lunari after all those years in Solari care?” </p><p>Diana sighed and rubbed her temples, “<em> Why is she so goddamn straightforward. </em>” She got irritated, “You act like staying an obedient Solari was the right option.” Leona took on a gentler tone, “Diana, look I know you’re studious and curious about the world, but I’ve never seen you that mad; we’ve never fought like we did the night you got your powers. I didn’t think you had it in you to kill all those priests.” Leona took off her armored gloves, “You’re usually so sweet to me.” she said as she placed a hand on Diana’s shoulder.</p><p>“I think that there’s more to the Lunari and the Solari than we know, but I’m not too sure what yet.” Diana took Leona’s hand, “Please, I want to find out the truth behind the Solari and Lunari, but I need you by my side.”  Leona was mentally torn in two directions. She was a loyal Solari warrior, yet she longed to be by her beloved Lunari friend. “The Lunari are our enemies though. What would the priests say if they knew?” Diana winced at Leona’s words, “<em> enemies?” </em>“Leona, I’m a Lunari. Are we enemies?” Diana knew that Leona was torn, yet she still felt hurt.</p><p>There was no sound but the crackling of fire for a minute or two as both girls tried to collect their thoughts. Diana began to speak again, “Look, I’m sorry-” but Leona cut her off, “You were never my enemy Diana. Even when I came home to find the slaughter in the temple, I just wanted to help you.” Leona said remorsefully. Diana looked at the floor, “I think that to progress the Lunari’s and Solari’s understanding of the world I need to figure out how to use my abilities, but sometimes I feel as if I’m not in control of them.” She squeezed Leona’s hand subconsciously out of frustration. Leona placed her other hand on top of Diana’s, “We can figure out what to do together. I know you’re not a bad person.” Diana looked back up at Leona; the fire just bright enough to make out the blush spread across Leona’s face. </p><p>Diana had always thought Leona was stunning, but she looked especially beautiful in the warm lighting. Leona moved her hand to Diana’s cheek and admired how soft she felt, “Even though you’ve seen many battles you still manage to look flawless.” Diana tried to hide her face from Leona as she felt her face become flushed. Leona stifled a giggle as Diana continued to lose her cool, “You jerk.” Diana said under her breath defeatedly.</p><p>Usually Diana could put up a serious front, but she had completely lost her cool. Her heart began to beat faster as Leona closed the gap between them, “I missed you.” Diana murmured. “I missed you too.” Leona softly spoke before pulling in Diana for a kiss. When their lips met Leona could feel the bruise she had given Diana earlier, “Sorry for the bruise.” She chuckled, but Diana didn’t say another word before pulling Leona back in for another kiss. They broke away once more to doff their armor since there was clearly no need to have it on. “Have you been working out?” Diana could see Leona was ripped even through a thick sweater. “Maybe a little.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> She teased, “Do you want to see what else I’ve been working on?” Leona pushed Diana back on to her pilfered pillows and got on top of her. “Who said you got to be on top?” Diana squeaked. Leona grabbed Diana’s wrists and pinned them to the ground, “Are you going to fight me for it?” Diana felt a shiver go down her spine, “No…” was all she could say. Leona loosened her grip and kissed Diana on her forehead. The tender act was especially endearing because Diana’s forehead possessed a Lunari related symbol.</p><p>The two then spent the night together making up for all the lost time together. Once they had pleased each other they fell asleep in each other's arms. Diana lay behind Leona holding her close knowing she would always have Leona no matter what, and Leona slept comfortably knowing she was exactly where she needed to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you do not want to see explicit content STOP reading after this chapter, but i tried to leaving a mature and satisfying ending for those who don't want to read the explicit content. and ao3 wouldnt let me center the image so yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive never written smut before please be nice to me and im too drunk to proof read so yeah &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fire had gone out after the two fell asleep; only embers provided very dim light. Diana awoke to Leona facing her cuddled up as close as she could be. After all the night Diana spent alone on reconnaissance, Leona’s warmth was a blessing for the cold nights on Mount Targon. She placed a kiss on Leona’s cheek and got a half-asleep grunt from Leona as she buried her head in Diana’s chest. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god not there… Come on….” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two had already had sex, but Leona’s touch still made Diana’s heart beat faster. “Hey, Leo-” Diana said softly, “do you need to go before daybreak?” Leona let out a longer, more awake groan of disapproval. “You can stay if you’d like. I have other plans in mind if you’re not busy.” Leona perked up instantly, “Like what?” she said through a devious grin. Diana pushed on Leona’s shoulder so she was laying on her back, “You know how I stole all the things in this cave from the Solari.” “You mean borrowed, right?” Leona said disappointed. “Well, I also borrowed this.” Diana bragged while reaching around in the blankets. She pulled out a vibrator wand and flipped it on so Leona could hear it. “Is that my vibrator?!” Diana flipped it off and laughed maliciously, “perhaps.” “I was looking for that everywhere. I was so worried I thought a priest found it and I-” Leona stopped and sighed, “Why, of all things, would you take that?” Leona groaned out of embarrassment and covered her face despite the dim room. “Because I wanted to imagine how it would feel to have you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana took her free hand and moved it to Leona’s waist admiring the way her body curved. “Did the Solari gods bless you with this body or have you always been this beautiful?” Leona laughed and pushed her, “come on now stop it.” “what?” Diana responded innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona knocked Diana’s arm from under her and climbed on top of her, “You know what you’re doing.” “I do? Well… Is it working?” Diana asked wryly. “I’m not sure, you tell me.” Leona retorted before meeting Diana’s lips for a kiss. Leona moved from Diana’s face to her neck. She knew Diana was sensitive there by the way she shuddered under her touch. Leona smiled, “You’re adorable.” Leona had pretty much melted Diana into a puddle at this point. She never knew that Leona felt this way about her; she was surprised she had still felt this way even after they had clashed, “Leona, you mean so much to me.” Diana said under her breath. “As do you to I.” Leona retorted before kissing Diana down her neck. Diana exhaled sharply when Leona had touched a sensitive spot on her neck. Leona smiled against her skin before gently biting Diana. Diana sighed with pleasure the once composed stern woman unraveled under Leona’s touch. Leona could feel Diana’s heartbeat faster once she began to trail kisses down her chest to her stomach. Diana’s mind had gone blank as she could only focus on Leona’s head slowly nearing her crotch. “Are you okay with this?” Leona said as she kissed the inside of Diana’s thighs. In her lesbian panic, Diana couldn’t speak she only slightly nodded and managed to get out a, “please”. Diana gasped as Leona’s lips got closer to her crotch. Leona lightly laughed in response knowing she had made Diana so flustered she could barely speak. Leona took her tongue and licked up the lips of Diana’s pussy. Diana felt her heart fly into her throat as Leona continued to slowly slide her tongue over the crevasse of the lips. Diana had been fairly quiet but as Leona moved closer to her clit, Diana began to sigh to cover up small moans and breathlessly mutter things to herself. She could only think of how amazing it was to be having sex with her best friend, the 6’1” Solari goddess. Leona’s tongue worked into a rhythm that resonated with Diana’s body. As Leona picked up her pace, Diana’s legs began to twitch more until she squeezed Leona’s head between her legs . Diana felt a rush in her head followed by waves of pleasure as Leona drastically slowed her pace. When Diana had finally sunk back into the bed Leona kissed the insides of Diana’s thighs before remarking, “You’re too easy to please.” Leona said smugly. Diana could feel the heat at the tips of her ears, “You - I- “ Diana stuttered angrily before Leona stopped her by kissing her lips, “I’m just teasing.” Diana huffed, “I want to see you last longer than me. “ Leona let out a giggle before covering her mouth in hopes of not offending Diana, unfortunately it did not help. Diana flipped on the vibrator and put it against Leona’s thigh, which made her gasp. “Good, now it’s my turn to please you.” Diana locked lips with Leona and began to make out with her. Leona couldn’t help herself as she thought of all the sparring matches that would end with Diana’s blade at her throat. She wasn’t a fan of teasing Diana, but she loved when Diana showed her fierceness. Diana felt good with the vibrator in her hand; she could feel how tense Leona was in anticipation. She moved the vibrator along her skin to Leona’s crotch. Her arms wobbled as she tried to hold herself up over Diana, “Here Leo let me help you.” Diana got up from under Leona, so Leona could lay down. Before Leona could lay back down, Diana pressed her body against Leona’s. Leona almost melted as she felt Diana’s soft body behind her. Diana undid Leona’s bra and lightly grazed her fingers across her breasts. Leona didn’t want to move, she could only think about savoring the Lunari’s touch, “Where did you learn to be so good at this?” Leona said under her breath. Diana let out a laugh that made Leona even more flustered, “we haven’t even started.” Diana flipped on the vibrator again and put it to the inside of Leona’s thigh. Leona shuddered as Diana moved the device upwards over Leona’s crotch. Leona was already flustered, but when Diana used her free hand to claw at her sides, Leona could feel her body ache in excitement. Diana began making small circles around Leona’s clit. Leona moaned which earned some kisses from Diana. She applied more pressure with the vibrator and stroked Leona’s clit in vertical ovals. The vibrator passed over the sensitive nerves several times before Leona’s legs buckled. Diana made sure to hold her so she could ride out the vibrator as her orgasm subsided. Leona sighed and turned around to kiss Diana, “The scratching… that was new.” Diana froze up a little bit, “Did you like it.” Leona smiled and delivered a quick, “Yes!” before leaning into Diana’s ear to say, “But next time you can be a little rougher.”  She lightly bit Diana’s ear and kissed her forehead. Even after sex Leona could still make Diana blush with the smallest gestures. “You don’t have to head back soon right?” Diana asked. Leona knew full well she should’ve been back hours ago, “Nope.” She said before burying her head in Diana’s neck. The two women were happy to finally hold each other again; confronting the Solari and Lunari could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>